1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to molds and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing a mold used in impression process.
2. Description of Related Art
Transparent elements, especially aspheric glass lenses, are widely used in digital cameras, video recorders, compact disc players and other optical systems due to their excellent optical properties. At present, an impression process using ultraviolet radiation is commonly employed for manufacturing of the transparent elements. Typically, a polymer is impressed using a mold and irradiated via ultraviolet radiation to form products. In the impression process, a mold is generally used for molding the transparent elements.
However, a common method for manufacturing a mold used in the impression process includes a number of complex steps, such as etching and electroforming. Therefore, the method is unduly time-consuming and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a mold, which can overcome the above mentioned problems.